


Spiders and Cat Purrs

by mayaaminmin



Series: Strange Sanctum Shenanigans [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cats, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Mild Blood, Not Beta Read, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Stitches, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, What's Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaaminmin/pseuds/mayaaminmin
Summary: Stephen Strange stops in his tracks with one hand on the door to the cat room and a bag of fancy new cat food Tony had bought earlier that week in the other. He senses something amiss. He is needed somewhere. There's a shift in the energy around him and he is teleported to the front steps of the Sanctum.He finds a red and blue figure curled into a tight ball on the top of the stone steps.Or: Stephen meets Peter, and the space cats escape
Relationships: Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Strange Sanctum Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904845
Comments: 1
Kudos: 154





	Spiders and Cat Purrs

**Author's Note:**

> you might wanna read the previous work "A Man's Best Friend is Cats" to know what the damn cats are and what they do and why they're like that because i don't do a good job of explaining it here. though i wrote that a while back so the style and voice may have changed a lot by now. anyway, hope you enjoy this! <3

Stephen Strange stops in his tracks with one hand on the door to the cat room and a bag of fancy new cat food Tony had bought earlier that week in the other. He's on his way to feed the cats when he senses something amiss. The Sanctum is trying to tell him something; he is needed somewhere. He sets the large bag down and as soon as he does, there's a shift in the energy around him and he gets teleported to the front steps of the old building. He's quite used to the Sanctum moving him around whenever it pleases and he's learned to just go with the flow instead of fighting it, so the change in scenery doesn't really faze him.

What he wasn't prepared for was the sight of a red and blue figure curled into a tight ball on the top of the stone steps. Stephen immediately recognizes the figure as the kid Tony's been mentoring, Peter Parker aka Spiderman.

"Shit," Stephen swears and quickly kneels before the teen, "Hey, Peter, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, hurts, couldn't block it, M'sorry," Peter slurs and has trouble focusing on Stephen's face.

"Peter, Dr. Strange. You're currently at the Sanctum in Greenwich Village, and I'm going to move you inside, but I need you to stay awake, okay?" Stephen says and the Sanctum senses his intent as they're quickly teleported to a spare bedroom with a first aid kit already on the side table. Stephen places a mild numbing spell on Peter to help with the pain before checking for any injuries.

"What's a Sanctum?" Peter asks in confusion, "Are we in a church?"

"No, but you're safe," Stephen replies while checking Peter's head. It's not bleeding, but he might still have a concussion.

"Peter Parker, who's the President of the United States?"

"Oh no, haven't studied for my APUSH exam!" Peter exclaims, "Aunt May's gonna ground me if I fail again."

"I'm asking about the current president," Stephen clarifies, although the fact that he's prioritizing his grades in school over his physical health worries him somewhat.

"Oh no, don't make me say it," Peter says as he dramatically throws his arm over his head, "Please, I'll answer literally any other question, just don't make me say it!"

"Good enough," Stephen says with a chuckle, "Can you tell me what happened to you?"

"Um, I was fighting off a group of muggers and one of them got me in the head," Peter feels around the back of his head, searching for a bump, "Oh, and then another stabbed me."

"You were stabbed?" Stephen asks alarmed, "Peter, I need you to remove your suit."

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Peter, you're injured. I'm a doctor, and I'm here to help you. Focus," Stephen tells him urgently, "I need you to remove your suit so I can assess your injuries."

"Oh, yeah, okay. Karen?"

"Sure thing, Peter," A voice speaks up out of nowhere. An AI, Stephen assumes. He's already met FRIDAY and Vision, so this one must be attached to Peter's suit. The nanites forming the red and blue armor quickly recede and Stephen can now clearly see Peter's injuries. There's a large hole and blood on his abdomen, but there seems to be a sort of plug stopping him from bleeding. It seems to be made of the same material as his suit. Nanites, then. Stephen carefully observes the wound, and from the size and amount of blood, assuming it was patched up quickly, it looks like it'll need stitches.

"Good evening, Dr. Strange," The AI says, "I am Karen, Peter's AI. It's a pleasure to meet you. I have informed Mr. Stark through Ms. FRIDAY of Peter's status, and I have received a reply that he will be here shortly."

"You told Mr. Stark?" Peter asks wide-eyed, "He's gonna kill me when he gets here!"

"I highly doubt that," Karen replies cheerily.

"It's good to meet you too, Karen," Stephen says, "Could you please remove the nanite plug so I could administer some stitches to Peter's wound?"

"Are you sure you are capable of such a task, Doctor?" The AI asks him, and Stephen could almost believe that the code felt genuine concern for him.

"Just trust me," Stephen says as he begins to redirect his magic to his hands.

"Peter, I need you to hold very, very still," Stephen tells the teen as he focuses the numbing spell on his abdomen.

Once his hands have stabilized, Stephen picks up a length of medical suture and threads it through a curved needle. Karen removes the nanite plug and the wound begins bleeding profusely. Peter sucks in a breath but manages to hold still as Stephen begins stitching the large wound. His muscle memory guides him and he closes the wound quickly, then he ties off the suture and snips off the rest.

"I've stitched up your wound, keep that clean and it should heal in 5-7 weeks," Stephen informs him, "You're lucid and coherent enough for me to rule out a concussion, but you should still take it easy and have someone monitor you for any symptoms for a couple of days."

"Thank you, Dr. Strange," Peter says and then immediately attempts to stand, "but I should be getting home soon, thanks again for all your help!"

"Woah, Peter, lay down. You just got stitches done, you shouldn't be moving yet." Stephen gently shoves Peter back down onto the bed. "I'm perfectly fine with you staying here overnight, and we should wait for Tony to get here."

"But I feel fine," Peter says with a pout, "I have enhanced spider healing and I honestly feel great!"

"If not for your sake, please stay for mine," Stephen says, "If I let you leave now, Tony might kill _me_."

"Fine," Peter sighs and settles back onto the bed.

"Thank you," Stephen says as he sits on a nearby armchair to keep Peter company until Tony gets here. Peter fiddles with the comforter and then asks, "By the way, how do you know me?"

"I try to make it a point to know all the enhanced individuals in the New York area," Stephen tells him honestly, "But it was Tony who told me about your identity."

"Mr. Stark told you?" Peter asks, surprised, and then his eyes widen in realization, "Oh! You're the wizard he keeps talking about."

"Sorcerer," Stephen corrects him, "I'm a sorcerer."

"Oh, sorry. Can you really do magic?" Peter asks excitedly.

"We practice what we call the mystic arts, but, yes, it's often described as magic by outsiders."

"Cool! Can you show me some spells?"

Before Stephen can respond, there's a loud knocking on the Sanctum's front doors that reverberate throughout the old building.

"That must be Tony, I'll go get him," Stephen tells Peter before teleporting to the foyer of the Sanctum.

The knocking is quite insistent so Stephen quickly opens the door and receives an armful of Tony Stark as he nearly falls against him.

"Shit, sorry Strange," Tony says when Stephen helps him back on his feet, "Where's Peter?"

"Not even a hello?" Stephen asks with a smirk, "And here I thought you cared."

Tony rolls his eyes and stands on his tiptoes so he can quickly give Stephen a peck on the cheek.

"Now where's Peter?" Tony asks again and Stephen doesn't reply. Instead, he teleports them both into the spare bedroom Peter was in.

Tony catches himself and points to Stephen, "You and I have gonna have a talk about using magic on me outside the bedroom." Then he turns to Peter,

"And you young man-"

Tony freezes at the sight of Peter being smothered underneath several cats with colorful, galaxy-patterned fur and large, star-filled eyes.

"Um, Dr. Strange, I think your space cats really like me," Peter says as he tries to pet and cuddle all of the cats lounging on the bed with him.

Stephen nearly smacks himself when he remembers that he was supposed to feed them when he got distracted by Peter. Shit, he couldn't remember if he'd left the door ajar.

"Uh, Doc, didn't you say these guys had to stay in their teleport proof room or they'd destroy the universe?" Tony asks him with wide eyes.

"They're gonna _what?!_ " Peter exclaims loudly.

The cats jump at his voice and Stephen can see their tails and fur standing, their ears are pressed back, and their eyes are beginning to glow from within. They're about to jump dimensions. Before any of them can teleport away, Stephen snaps his fingers and moves the anchors of the spells from within the corners of the cat's room to the edges of the whole Sanctum Sanctorum. The cats, now realizing that their traveling mechanisms are suppressed, quickly scramble around the room to find a hiding place. They scurry under the bed, under the chair, onto the dresser, up the walls.

With that disaster averted, Stephen quickly teleports to the cat room to confirm that he did, in fact, leave the door of the incredibly dangerous, interdimensional traveling felines open. Then he notices the shredded bag of cat food and the mess in the hallway. He'll deal with that later, there are more important matters to take care of than avoiding Wong's ire.

Stephen teleports back into the bedroom and finds Tony and Peter gently coaxing the cats out from their hiding places. Tony's talking to the ones under the bed while Peter's lying on his stomach on the ceiling, trying to get the red, purple, and yellow one, Ara, huddled in the corner back down.

 _Right, spider powers_ , Stephen thinks to himself before joining in collecting the skittish felines. With their combined efforts, they manage to collect the cats from their hiding spots.

"We should get them back in their room, I don't want them wandering around the Sanctum and knocking over any dangerous or delicate relics." Stephen places one of the cats on his shoulders and carries two more in his arms. Tony and Peter hold the other four and they make their way to the cat room, ignoring the mess in the hallway, and deposit the cats back into their safe haven.

"Thank you for your assistance," Stephen says as he drops the last cat, "It would've been a nightmare to round them all up on my own."

"Any time." Tony releases one of the cats but the other one, Lyra, seems content to remain in his arms.

"Actually, do you mind if Peter and I have our little talk in here?"

"Not at all, make yourselves comfortable," Stephen says, "I'll clean up the mess outside."

"Do you want anything to drink?" Stephen offers to Peter, "I can get some water or make some tea."

"Um, just some water, please," Peter replies from his spot on the pile of pillows in the middle of the room.

"Alright," Stephen says, "And before you ask Tony, you're getting tea."

"Aw, c'mon, I know you keep coffee around here somewhere," Tony says with a pout.

"It's the middle of the night," Stephen deadpans, "Why don't you stay overnight and ask again in the morning."

"Maybe I will."

"Mr. Stark are you two... _you know..._?" Peter asks, glancing between the two of them unsubtly.

Stephen quickly teleports away before he can hear Tony's response.

Stephen cleans up the mess in the corridor with a snap but takes his time brewing the tea in the kitchen. He's only met Peter today, but he's been paying attention when Tony talks about him. He notices the way Tony smiles when Peter surprises him with his intelligence, how he rolls his eyes and goes soft when he mentions Peter's love of Star Wars and so-called insufferable pop culture references, how he gets so scared and anxious when he finds out the teen did something stupid or reckless, and how he lights up with pride when Peter does something brave and helps those in need without hesitation, both in- and outside his superhero persona.

Stephen can tell that Peter means a lot to Tony and that their relationship is much deeper than a simple mentor and mentee bond. He can tell they see each other as family, even if they refuse to say it. Stephen hopes that one day, he can be a part of that, too.

He snaps out of his musings and uses his magic to hold two cups and a bottle of water in the air as he makes his way back to the cat room. He knocks softly before entering and finds Peter already sleeping soundly in the middle of the pillow pile, Ara curled on top of his chest and purring softly. Tony is petting Lyra absently while watching Peter with a fond expression. Stephen settles beside Tony on the pillows and levitates the teacup over to him.

"He has an enhanced healing factor, but it takes up a lot of his energy," Tony comments as he accepts the tea and takes a tiny sip, "He'll be knocked out for at least 10 hours."

"This isn't the first time he's needed stitches, I'll presume?"

"The kid's pretty good at getting himself into trouble," Tony says with a shrug, "Has a terrible streak of not getting out unscathed, though."

"I believe he gets that from you," Stephen says as he takes a dainty sip.

"Rude."

"It's true, though."

"Unbelievable," Tony throws up an arm in exasperation, then goes back to petting Lyra before she starts meowing for attention.

"How soon do you think I can remove the stitches?" Stephen asks curiously.

"A few days should be good," Tony replies, "Kid's lucky this happened on a Friday, he'll be good to go by Monday if he takes it easy this weekend."

"Should I move him back to the bedroom?"

"Will these guys mind if he crashes in their place?" Tony cocks his head towards the cats snuggling together around the sleeping teen.

"They're quite social creatures, and they've never minded when I fall asleep in here."

"Then he'll be fine with these little monsters." Tony scratches under Lyra's chin and gets an appreciative purr in response, "Besides, wasn't it proven that cat purrs help speed up the healing process?"

"Likely not any faster than his body already is." Stephen finishes his tea and opens a portal to the kitchen to deposit their teacups.

"What did you put in that tea, Strange?" Tony asks while trying to stifle a yawn.

"A light sedative, to help you sleep," Stephen replies, "Since I'm sure you haven't had a proper night's rest in a few days."

"Did you just assume that and drug me, Doctor?"

"Am I wrong, Doctor?"

"...No."

"Then let's go to bed." Stephen opens a large orange portal to his room and leads Tony through.

"You can borrow my clothes, they're in that drawer," Stephen tells Tony before quickly grabbing a blanket for Peter. Stephen spreads the blanket over the teen then dims the lights and leaves a water bottle and a bottle of pain medicine on the floor in case he needs it.

Tony's now dressed in an oversized tee and sweatpants and waiting for him on the bed. Stephen quickly changes into a comfortable sweater and leggings and gets in, as well, then pulls the covers over both of them.

"You're never getting these clothes back."

"That's fine, I like seeing you in my clothes."

Tony buries his face in Stephen's chest to hide his rising blush. Stephen wraps his arms around the smaller man and places a kiss on the crown of his head.

"Goodnight, asshole."

"Goodnight, douchebag."

**Author's Note:**

> wow i haven't written for this pairing/fandom in months. i did not edit this after writing it i just stuck it in grammarly and called it a day. thanks for reading. hope you enjoyed. find me on @mayaaminmin on tumblr <3.
> 
> also! i made a collection for these silly maybe related maybe not fics. idk just wanted to share that with y'all. have a good day!


End file.
